Adam Warlock
Adam Warlock is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He possesses the soul gem on his forehead, which allows him to speak telepathically with others. Adam Warlock was created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Roy Thomas, and Gil Kane. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Adam Warlock arrives to Earth with the other guardians looking for Michael Korvac. In their search, the Guardians had to fight with the Avengers because they believed that the Guardians had been responsible for the Korvac's kidnapping. Warlock fight with Black Panther, during the fight Black Panther asks himself as Warlock know his movements, the avenger realizes that the gem in his forehead is the source of his power and then hits him. The battle was stopped at the request of Hawkeye, Star-Lord finally explain who really is Korvac. Later, the Avengers and the Guardians joined forces to stop Michael Korvac but Korvac was too powerful and defeats them. To protect themselves from Korvac, Warlock introduces all into the Soul Gem. After Korvac departed to another dimension, Warlock explains that the Corrina's words caused the departure of Korvac, then Warlock and his teammates left the Earth. Guardians of the Galaxy It was said that the Nova Centurions would be loyal to Warlock if he was good and would destroy him if he turns bad. Warlock was kept in the sarcophagus that the Universal Believers wanted to use to issue a new Golden Age. By the episode "Rock Your Baby", the sarcophagus hatches as Warlock emerges as a baby. With help from Cosmo the Spacedog, the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to get away from Mantis and the Universal Believers. Warlock went from baby to toddler after helping to get the Guardians of the Galaxy away from the Universal Believers' flagship. When Titus escapes from the Nova Corps prison upon the Nova Centurion helmet going berserk and causing a prison break, Titus claims the Nova Centurion helmet and heads to the Milano to claim the Toddler Warlock from the Guardians of the Galaxy. During the fight, Warlock goes from toddler to kid as the fight escalates to the planet Onateyac. Upon Warlock's forehead gem going dark after making some Nova Corps ships disappear, he manages to make Titus disappear leaving the Nova Centurion helmet behind. Thanks to Star-Lord's persuasion to use his powers for good, Warlock's gem goes light and he matures to an adult just as Irani Rael and the Nova Corps arrive. Upon taking the name Adam Warlock, he fixes the Nova Centurion helmet, returns the Nova Corps ship he made disappear, and leaves to find his own destiny. [[Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2]] After the battle on Ego's Planet, Ayesha looked on Adam Warlock's cocoon and said that Warlock will be the one to fight with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Trivia *A large green cocoon can be seen inside the Collector's Museum in Thor: The Dark World and Guardians of the Galaxy. In an interview director James Gunn later confirmed that cocoon does indeed contain Adam Warlock. It is unknown how Ayesha got ahold of the cocoon. Gallery Korvac101.png AdamWarlock-Thor Sc1.jpg|Adam Warlock Concept Art from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Star-lord_explains_the_situation.png WarlockStarLorQuasar.png WarlockSoulGem.png WarlockIronManStarLord.png Warlock1.png Guardians of the Galaxy.jpg|Star-Lord, Adam Warlock, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Quasar. Gtg5.jpg Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.png GuardiansOftheGalaxy-AEMH.jpg Adam Warlock GOTG.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Superheroes